


Drunken Mistake

by YouDontKnowMe14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), One Shot, Sharing a Room, because they're soulmates, lil bit of Shiro/Adam on the side, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontKnowMe14/pseuds/YouDontKnowMe14
Summary: Drunk Keith kisses Lance and runs away as soon as he realizes what he's done. Convinced that Lance doesn't like him back, he plans on never seeing him again, but Lance chases after him, like always.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Drunken Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I decided that since the Supernatural fandom is kind of chaos right now it was time to dip my toes into Klance.  
> Enjoy!

Keith fucked up.

Keith fucked up big time.

He wanted to disappear from the face of this earth and be erased from everyone’s memory forever. Move to another part of the planet and live in the mountains for the rest of his sorry life. Hole up in some random ditch on the side of the road and let merciful death take him.

He was on his way to Shiro’s house, which he supposed was a solid temporary solution.

He didn’t know what else to do, just took his car keys and bolted, didn’t even remember to grab his phone.

Shame washed over him again as he remembered exactly _why_ it wasn’t even dawn and he was only about two hours away from his destination, meaning he’d been driving for about six hours. His face reddened and he wanted to curl in on himself. That was unfortunately impossible as he was driving a car.

‘Okay Keith, deep breaths,’ he told himself, ‘eyes on the road.’

He was such a goddamn idiot.

Why did he even go to that stupid party? Right, Lance convinced him. Lance was the only one who could.

Because Keith was weak. Weak to his smile, to his laugh, to those blue eyes of his.

_“It’s the end of the semester, Keith, you_ have _to go,” Lance said, waving his arms like a maniac. Keith averted his eyes and grumbled something that sounded like a no. Lance then put both his hands on his shoulder and made Keith look at him._

_Keith was honestly just trying hard to not blush. Probably failing._

_“Keith, buddy, my man,” he sighed in expiration, “you need to get the full college experience. And it’s my duty to get you to one of these parties if I have to drug you and drag you there.”_

_He was dead-serious, his eyes a dark shade of blue. Keith’s knees threatened to give out, but he miraculously managed to maintain his composure. He was probably glaring. It was his defense mechanism._

_“Fine,” he said quietly and Lance’s face lit up and Keith fell harder._

Okay, fine, maybe going to that party was something inescapable. But why did he have to get drunk? He should know better, he _does_ know better. It was probably all the girls who flirted with Lance and he who flirted back.

Still.

_Still._

_“Okay dude, I know I said that you have to get coma-drunk at least once in your lifetime, but I didn’t think you’d take it seriously.”_

_Keith stared at Lance, counting his freckles. He kept getting lost at ten and had to start all over again._

_“That means we’ve got to stop, alright?”_

_Keith said nothing and took another mouthful of the disgusting beer. Lance sighed._

_“That settles it then, we’re going home. You obviously have no self-control and I will not be held responsible for your alcoholism as well as the killer headache waiting for you in the morning.”_

_By the time they got to their dorm, Keith felt a bit soberer, but still couldn’t walk quite right. Or maybe he was faking that so he could lean on Lance, feel him close. He didn’t know._

_They stumbled into their room and Lance helped Keith on his bed on the left side. It was full of band posters and textbooks, while Lance’s side was full of family pictures. Both sides shared one thing through; the absolute chaos._

_“I’m going to leave a water bottle on the table. Trust me, you’ll thank me tomorrow,” he flashed one of his brilliant grins that made Keith drawn to him in the first place. He started to pull away and Keith, through the haze, knew that was the last thing he wanted Lance to do._

_So he didn’t let go of the grip he had on Lance’s shoulder and whispered, “Don’t go.”_

_Lance froze. But then laughed, through tensely. “Don’t worry, I’m just changing and then I’m coming back. Promise.” He patted Keith’s hand, silently beckoning him to let go._

_Keith didn’t._

_In fact, he pulled him closer. Drunk him had no shame, did he?_

_“Please stay with me,” he blurted._

_Their face were barely inches apart. And Keith was staring at Lance’s lips. God, they looked soft._

_Another awkward laugh. “Wow man, you’re wasted.” Lance was staring at Keith’s lips too._

_So Keith did something he only dared to dream when all the lights were out and he was just falling asleep, the ultimate fantasy. He closed his eyes and crashed his lips to Lance’s. The kiss was sloppy and messy and just like he’d imagined it; perfect. Because it was Lance,_ Lance _, who shone so brightly it put the stars to shame and was Keith’s salvation, his poison and the cure, the holder of Keith’s heart which he gave to him so freely._

_Lance broke free. He couldn’t move far through, Keith’s arms were still hooked around his neck. He was dead serious. “You’re drunk.”_

_Keith’s heart broke. Lance never wanted him, would never, ever want him. He still didn’t let go. If he could just capture this moment, make it forever, if he could shut his eyes and pretend-_

_Lance carefully removed Keith’s arms. The shattered pieces scattered and would never be whole again. “Get some sleep, okay? Well talk about this tomorrow, okay?” His voice was gentle, but it was like putting a band-aid on a bullet wound._

_Keith’s body was like a sack. He slumped onto the mattress and let sleep take over his mind._

He couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled up on the empty road. It’s not like he was bothering anyone, he was in the middle of nowhere and it was early in the morning.

He put his hands on his face, griping it.

He fucked everything up. He shouldn’t have gotten wasted, he shouldn’t have let Lance take him to their shared dorm, he shouldn’t have met him, he shouldn’t have let them become friends, he shouldn’t have fallen, shouldn’t have watched him when he wasn’t looking, shouldn’t have kissed him, shouldn’t have, shouldn’t have, _shouldn’t have-_

And yet here he was, the first rays of light softly stroking the tears on his cheek, the wind ruffling his untamable hair. On the road. Running away. Like always.

He turned the engine on again. It was better this way. He would figure something out, transfer to another university or something. Never go near the old one again. He would tell Shiro, well, not everything and his brother will help him like he always has. It was going to take a while, but he could take some time off. Forget Lance. Or at least try to.

He took a deep breath and started driving again.

* * *

“Keith? What on earth are you doing here?”

Shiro’s reaction was to be expected. Keith hadn’t even called after all.

He gave a sad smile. “Something… happened. Can I stay here? Please?”

He must’ve looked awful, because Shiro didn’t even blink, just stepped aside. And bless his heart, didn’t say anything when all Keith did was go to his room and closed the door.

* * *

He was lying face-first in his childhood bed when he heard a knock on his door.

“Keith? I know you’re not ready to come outside, but you need to eat.”

Right. It must’ve been hours. His rumbling belly agreed. He told Shiro to come in and sat up.

Shiro was carrying a plate with chicken and mashed potatoes on it. He smiled tentatively.

He put the plate down on Keith’s table and sat down on the chair.

“Are you ready to tell me what happened?”

No, and Keith doubted he ever would be. At least it seemed like that in that moment. So he stayed silent, averting his eyes.

His brother nodded. “Alright, take your time. Talk to me when you want to.” He left the room.

God, Keith was so lucky to have him.

He still felt like shit and wanted to lie back down, but he forced himself to walk over to the food and at least try to eat some of it. Once he started eating he was once again reminded how hungry he was and devoured the whole thing. Strangely, he felt better. Still like shit, but better.

For the first time since he had arrived, he looked around the room. It felt bare without all the little trinkets that now found its permanent home at the dorm. Keith’s chest became heavy. The dorm room. That he shared with Lance. That he would most likely never see again.

He felt tired again, so he dragged himself to the bed again and let restless sleep overtake him.

* * *

Like so many nights before, he dreamt of Lance. His smiles, his skin, his eyes, his stupid jokes.

The kiss.

He woke up abruptly.

The goddamn kiss.

He groaned in shame and smothered himself with his pillow.

Was he going to think about that stupid, stupid night for the rest of his life?

He glanced outside. It was dark. How long had he been sleeping? He decided it didn’t matter, as long as he wasn’t thinking about-

No. No. He was _not_ going there. He’d had enough heartbreak to last a whole lifetime.

But maybe he should think about Lance. It was how wounds healed, right? If he could just accept everything that went down, maybe he would feel okay.

He thought about how they first met. How they figured collage out together. The sound of his voice when he sang those god-awful pop songs in the mornings. His laugh.

Before he realized it, he was crying again. The tears kept streaming down his face as flashes of Lance flooded his memory. Every single moment he remembered and held close to his heart. And he screwed it all up. He sobbed and sobbed until he felt a bit better. At least he’ll never see him again, have to face his disgust.

It was better this way.

He kept repeating that in his head, hoping it would make it true.

* * *

It was in the late afternoon of the day after that Keith finally left his room. Shiro was at the dinner table drinking tea and reading a book.

Keith sat down opposite of his brother. Shiro lowered the book.

“I-I did something. That I shouldn’t have,” Keith started.

Shiro was silent for a moment. “Please tell me you didn’t kill someone.”

Keith let out a sad puff of laughter. “No, I didn’t.” He quite possibly did something worse. “Do you remember Lance?”

“That roommate of yours that you harbored a massive crush on? You might’ve mentioned him.” Keith knew Shiro was trying to ease the tension and he was thankful for the effort, but he didn’t think it was working.

He lowered his head and kept staring at the table.

“Something happened. Between us.” Shiro put a hand on his joined ones to encourage him. And just like that, Keith spilled everything. He wouldn’t stop talking, words pouring out of his mouth like a dam finally reaching its breaking point.

After he was done, Shiro stayed silent for a minute.

“I see. Thank you for telling me, Keith.”

Keith nodded, refusing to look at his brother. “I know you don’t like that I just ran away. I know I shouldn’t have done it. I just woke up and remembered what had happened and I-”

“I understand why you did it. And you are right, I don’t like how you dealt with the situation. But it’s okay.” Shiro interrupted him and Keith finally got the courage to lift his gaze. Shiro’s lips formed a smile. He stood up.

“Let me make you something to eat and then we’ll talk about how to go on from here, okay?”

Keith nodded and exhaled in relief. It felt good to tell someone.

Over dinner slash late lunch Shiro assured Keith that since it was the end of the semester, he was welcome to stay here. He also told him to think about what he wants to do moving forward. Keith tried to not think about it too hard. There will be a time for that. Eventually.

He stalks off into his room and falls asleep almost as soon as his head reaches the covers.

The next morning Shiro informs him that he’s got a breakfast-date with Adam at the café. Keith assures him that he’ll do just fine on his own for a couple hours. Shiro hugs him goodbye.

Now Keith had no idea what to do. His phone was way out of his reach, as was his laptop and all his favorite books. Time to raid his high school shelf. He was in the middle of starting some book he vaguely remembered detesting when a sharp knock sounded at the door.

Keith frowned. Why was Shiro back so early, did had he forgotten something?

He walked over to the door and without thinking about it, opened the door.

His breath stuttered and his heart stopped beating.

Because standing on the doorstep was _Lance._ Lance, looking angry and relieved at the same time. Lance, with those brilliant eyes of his that twinkled when he smiled.

He would’ve slammed the doors shut had he not been frozen in place. He would crawl back to his room and stay there until he starved to death. Nothing could save him now. Because Lance was here and Keith wasn’t ready.

“Keith,” Lance breathed. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

That snapped Keith out of his trance and he retreated a step back. And the another one. Neither broke eye contact. Keith opened his mouth but no sound came out and Lance took a step forward. His face was set in determination.

“We need to talk.”

They really didn’t. What Keith needed to do was get as far away as possible. He must’ve looked terrified because Lance halted.

“Please Keith, let me at least say what I have to say, please,” he pleaded.

Keith still couldn’t get air in his lungs, but at least he got his head to shake.

Lance’s shoulders sagged, but he took another step forward. “I-I meant to tell you in the morning, but when I woke up you were gone… Keith, I couldn’t find you anywhere, we were so worried about you, _I_ was worried about you.”

Keith had no words. He just stood there, still in shock and wanting to run, escape. But where to?

“Thank god you’re okay,” Lance looked so desperate, looking at Keith like he was the only thing that mattered.

“But I-I ruined everything. I’m so very sorry,” Keith blurted, finally speaking.

Lance looked bewildered. “What are you talking about?”

Keith blinked. And then blushed deeply. “The-The ki-” He couldn’t even finish, his voice fading. He could feel his face heating. He looked at the floor. “I’m sorry, please forgive me,” he muttered.

There was a long pause before Lance spoke again. His voice was quiet, uncharacteristically hesitant. “So you regret it?”

_Did_ Keith regret it? It was hard to tell. He most certainly liked it, but it was the reality of it never happening again that crushed him.

“I-I never should’ve done it, I’m sorry Lance, so very sorry,” not wanting to look him in the face, Keith kept staring at Lance’s shoes. They were blue.

Was it just his imagination, but had Lance gotten closer?

“But do you regret it?” Lance repeated, louder and more surely this time.

“I-It never should’ve happened,” Keith’s voice was barely even audible. “I’m sorry,” he said again.

And then Lance drew in a sharp breath and threw his hands up. “Okay, enough of this bullshit.” Keith was so shocked at the sudden mood shift that he actually looked up at a very frustrated-looking Lance. He couldn’t even open his mouth before Lance continued. “I like you, okay. Like, _like_ you as in I want to be your boyfriend and I’m pretty sure you like me too. But I’m not one-hundred-precent sure, I can never be if you go all non-verbal on me. So here’s what’s gonna happen. You either say it’s mutual or tell me no and I swear I’ll leave right now.” His gaze was hard, unwavering and Keith felt like a deer caught in headlights. His brain temporarily shut off during the monologue and was only now catching up. As soon as he comprehended what Lance had just said, confessed rather, he could swear his whole face and neck blushed. His mouth was hanging wide open and he could only let out a pathetic “ah”.

“See, this is what I’m talking about! Use. Your. Words. _Keith._ ” Lance was still pining him down with his gaze and Keith honestly felt like he was under attack. They stared at each other for a few long seconds before Lance lifted an eyebrow, as if to say ‘well?’

Keith apparently forgot to be embarrassed because, without thinking much about it, he said what felt most fitting for the situation at hand. “I like you too?”

Lance let out a long breath he had probably been holding and looked at the ceiling. “Finally!” He cast his gaze upon Keith again. “I’m gonna kiss you now, okay?” He strode towards him, stopping when they were barely inches apart.

“Wait, so _now_ it’s okay, but it wasn’t that night?” Keith’s mouth apparently ran separate from his brain.

“Keith, my dude, you were drunk off your ass and I wasn’t about to take advantage,” his tone was dead serious. “Anything else you want explained or can we make out now?”

Keith nodded. There really wasn’t anything else he was capable of doing because Lance liked him and Keith liked Lance and he supposed this was them dating? But did it matter, really? He would figure it out eventually. For now, his insides were giddy and his brain was floating and nothing could ruin this moment. They could only make it better and that’s what Lance did when he gently cupped Keith’s face and pressed their lips together. Sure, it was a bit awkward, but who cares. They would have a thousand more chances. And that’s what Keith was holding on to. Because Lance liked him back.

This whole situation was so bizarre, but that was their whole relationship, if he was completely honest. Lance was literally like a tornado, coming into his life out of nowhere, wrecking shit up and ensuring it would never be the same. Lance forever changed Keith and if all went well, he would keep changing him.


End file.
